


...And We're Gonna Have Sex on His Grave

by alloverthemoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Han is a real tough guy, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Shameless Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, and Leia is one badass woman, and also the golden bikini, and sexually active, and they are really in love, but just sort of, like I don't like how it's always been seen as a symbol of slavery/connected to sexual assault, probably some sort-of submissive! Han as well, sort of submissive! Leia, tags don't work like this I should stop now, talks about past sexual assult experience, tbh I feel the golden bikini needs more justice, that costume needs to be apperaciate by its own beauty, this is some real kinky shit u've been warned, yeah you can feel it now can't u
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Summary：韩在莱娅于千年隼的旧卧室里发现了一些东西。恩多之后，新首都重建时。本文涉及到对于过去式性暴力的讨论/无非自愿性爱但有言语提及有对莱娅在贾巴宫殿里发生的事情进行的揣测。无校对。
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于公主的旧卧室：根据我的了解千年隼好像最多也就两间卧室，但是考虑到千年隼那么大而且有好多间仓库和配电间，我觉得他们在闲杂空间搭个卧室也不是不可以，毕竟从霍斯去贝斯坪那段路真的挺长，公主总不好一直打地铺吧。
> 
> 我在写这篇时想到的东西：  
> “没什么好伤心的，Pimento会回来，我们会结婚，然后在Figgis的坟墓上做爱。”  
> by Rosa Diaz from B99
> 
> 说实话我不是金色比基尼的狂热粉丝，我对它的性感理解比较客观，就是我懂它哪里性感但其实并没有那么性感到我。尽管如此我还是觉得这件衣服本身需要正名，还有很多其他的东西也是。
> 
> 其实这篇文的重点是我想写老韩和穿着金色比基尼的公主滚床单。

“你有空的话，我们能聊一会儿吗？”

莱娅在椅子上转过身来看向他，她的面前还开着全系通讯，越过她的肩膀，韩甚至能看见卡里斯特·里肯的半身影像。来自奥德朗的年长将军似乎感知到了对面正在发生什么情况，尽管从他的视野内，他看不见韩，但从莱娅给他留下的三分之一个侧脸来看，她那边似乎有重要的突发事宜。

“奥加纳议员，您需要的话，我可以过会儿再联系您。”出于考量，他先提出了散会的请求。

“不，没关系，里肯将军。”莱娅连忙转过脸，对他露出一个微笑，以安抚他表示自己这边并没什么紧急事态发生，“只是索罗将军来找我商议一些私事。我答应他等我们的会议结束后就去找他。”

里肯在通讯器的那头点了点头：“那就好，议员。”

大约一个小时之后，莱娅才出现在韩的卧室里——其实现在也可以称之为他们两人的卧室了。新首都还在重建中，自从帝国陨落后，莱娅和韩都还没有时间在科洛桑寻找到合适的住所。于是在一切都安定下来之前，千年隼自然而然地就成了两人的家。他们对此倒也没有什么怨言，韩本来就将千年隼视为他的巢穴，而莱娅更是在过去的一年多里逐渐习惯了居住在飞船上的生活。就连本应该对此稍有微词的楚巴卡都没有提出任何意见，韩想他毛绒绒的副驾驶大概也早就对千年隼上人来人往的情况习以为常了。再说，莱娅是个比韩好得多的完美室友，除了她老是占用休息区跟新共政府进行全系通讯之外，楚伊实在是难以在她身上挑出一点毛病，甚至还对她对千年隼中各个舱室上做出的改变赞不绝口。

“要是知道你交了女朋友之后船会变干净这么多。”那天他和楚伊在引擎室进行周例检查的时候伍基人开玩笑似地跟他说道，“我早就该让你找一个。”

回应他的则是一句意料之中的：“得了吧，毛绒球。”

总之，莱娅走进房间，看见韩坐在床上，一切都显得很正常，除了他的神色。她觉得韩的脸上仿佛笼着一片不详的情绪，虽说来自科雷利亚的飞行员板着脸的表情是常态，但她还是一秒就看出了有什么不对劲。这让她忽地担心起来，然后她又想起韩之前一本正经地问她是否空闲——韩从来不问她是否有空。不管她是在进行全息会议，还是在淋浴间洗澡，他需要拿什么东西，或者要问她什么事，从来都是大剌剌地直接走进来取问，从不会加上一句“方便”，“可以”或者“也许”。

天啊。她的思绪飘到多年前在霍斯的那个下午，韩索罗站在她面前，扭扭捏捏不情不愿，却又装得满不在乎地跟她说自己要走。如果韩今天这么严肃是打算离开她，或者——在他们经历了那么多之后——莱娅的眼神开始下意识地在房间里巡视，寻找能把人一击敲晕却又不会留下永久伤害的东西。

“你之前找我。”她站在门口双臂抬起抱在胸前，“是想说什么？”

韩叹了口气，又是一个不好的信号。她心中的某种警铃开始大作，然而韩却只是走过来，关上她身后的门，随后牵着她的胳膊，将她带到床边，与她一同坐下。千年隼船长的这一系列行为都让莱娅感到困惑，他握着她的手，将两人的手搭在她的膝盖上，另一只手则轻柔地捧住她的脸，以一种不太强硬的姿态确保她能看着他的眼睛。莱娅皱起眉，刚要发问，他便先开口了。

“关于我接下来要说的这件事。”他轻声说道。韩的嗓音本就很低沉，在他不刻意弄出那股阴阳怪气的嘲笑语调时，科雷利亚人的声音则令人惊讶的感到安心，就像是适中的力道的水流冲过头顶。莱娅稍微坐直了身体，情绪放松了一些——或许他要说的不是什么坏事。

“如果你不想我和你说这件事，我可以不说，我们可以假装今天什么都没发生过。”他说着握住她的手，“我只会在你觉得可以的情况下和你聊这件事，所以如果你不想说，你什么都不用讲。”

“你到底想说什么？”莱娅侧过头，开始觉得对方的小心翼翼好笑起来，“你难道背着我出轨了，飞行员？”

他没有笑，他甚至都没有露出一丝讥讽的笑容，编排出几句刺挠的反驳来呛她。他只是弯下腰去，从床底拖出一个盒子，莱娅看到那盒子的一瞬间身体便僵住了——她认得那个盒子。韩将它抱到膝上，放到两人之间，随后缓缓揭开上面的盖子。那盒子上布满了灰尘，尽管韩明显已经将它大致地擦过一遍，却还是有些难以清理的沙砾，而莱娅再清楚不过那些沙砾的来源。

那是塔图因的沙子。她望向那盒子里面，是一套金属制的奴隶装。

韩当然知道发生了什么，他只是瞎了，又不是傻了。从莱娅被贾巴带走的那一刻他就有不详的预感，像莱娅这样年轻漂亮的女性落到那种无耻恶棍手中，会有什么下场他心知肚明。他也不是没去过贾巴的宫殿，为了谈生意坐在他的饭桌上，看他一边吃着那些恶心的史莱姆状食物，一边扯着红皮肤女奴的项圈让她跳舞。在那之后的事情他也清楚。虽然他视力还未完全恢复，但他能摸到莱娅脖子上厚厚的项圈，能听见她用钳子用力地把它夹断之后，那东西掉在地板上发出的闷响。他和莱娅简短地交流过这件事，但莱娅只是说贾巴想让她当他的女奴，之后便没再和他多讲，而他也因为碳冻后的后遗症睡着了。在那之后，他再也没机会和莱娅提起那件事，卢克跟他说了一部分，兰多跟他说了很多。但莱娅从不和他讲——当然，公平地说，他们也没什么机会进行跟那件事有关的谈话。战争还在进行，有更多的事要操心，恩多之后则是狂热的庆祝与繁琐的重建。而莱娅看起来并没受到任何影响，她还是像往常一样笑，像往常一样和他拌嘴，眼神清澈，目光坚定，好像在杜恩海什么都没发生过一般。而韩也不想逼迫自己去想那些事，如果莱娅不想说，那她就不必说。

直到今天早上。

“我在整理你的旧房间时找到这个的。”他抬起眼看着她，想从她的表情上读出下一步的指示。但莱娅的神色毫无变化，她只是盯着那件奴隶装，没有流露出任何厌恶，恐惧，痛苦甚至是逃避的感情。她只是看着它，像看一件寻常的内衣。

“我其实有点想为此夸夸你的。”他又开口道，努力让自己的声音听起来不像是在讽刺人。他并没有那个意思，只是他平时正经话说少了，一到这种场合，他不免开始担心自己会被误解，“正视某些东西比逃避更好。”

莱娅将目光抬起，落到他的脸上：“你想说什么？”

“你还留着它。”他平静地说道，“不仅如此，你还洗过它了。也就是说，你是故意要留着它的，这其中必然有什么原因。”

莱娅看着他，一言不发。

“我不想逼你说任何事情，Leia，但如果你需要说什么的话……”不知何时，他的右手又握住了莱娅放在膝盖上的双手。她的手比他的手小得多，此时正被紧紧地包裹在他温热的手心内，“……你都可以跟我说。”

奥德朗的公主深吸一口气，屏息了几秒，随后她睁开眼睛，棕色的眸子望向他：“你就这么想知道发生了什么？”

不。韩在心里说道，不是我想知道什么，是你想说什么——但他还没来得及开口，就被公主的下一句话打断了。

“在你问之前，我可以先说：不，他没有强奸我。”莱娅将自己的身子往后挪了挪，“虽然他不停地跟我念叨些不堪入耳的事就是了。话说回来，他大概是想等Luke死了之后再付诸实践吧，虽然他不会有这个机会了。”

莱娅深吸了一口气，一些回忆涌入她的脑海，令她只觉得稍许有些头晕。她望向对面的韩，几乎能从对方没有表情的脸上读出他的恼怒。于是她抽出自己的一只手，覆盖在他的另一只手上：“他对我做了很多可以称为羞辱的事情，没错。这件衣服只是其中的一部分而已。”

韩只是握着她的手。莱娅说的这些事他其实都料想，或者知道了个七七八八，但从莱娅的口中听来完全不一样。他仿佛亲眼历见贾巴对莱娅做的那些事，他在赫特人的宫殿里以往的见闻与莱娅的形象重合起来，令他一股混杂着懊恼与愤怒的情绪直冲脑门。就在这时，莱娅抬起一只手，抚上了他的额头。

“但我从来不说这些事，不是因为我想逃避什么，也不是因为我感到痛苦，羞耻，或者别的什么。”她看着他，摇了摇头，“是因为这不重要。”

“这怎么就不重要了——”韩忽然大喊起来。

“因为它确实不重要！”莱娅也跟着叫起来，嗓音执着着要压过他的。韩突然觉得自己关上卧室门真是个明智的决定，否则楚伊一定会被舱室里传来的争吵吸引注意，或者更糟——3PO可能跑来问东问西，而不管是哪个，他目前都不想面对和处理。“怎么，我也没见你离开塔图因之后逢人就说：‘嘿，我被维达碳冻之后带给了想我死的老东家，被他挂在墙上当装饰品将近半年……’”

“因为我经历过比这更糟的事，殿下。”韩说着站了起来，莱娅抬起头，他们又开始吵架了——韩只觉得自己的左手抖个不停。莱娅突然以这样的语气提起他被碳冻的那些日子令他产生了一种难以言说的情绪，“我从小就没有家人，一个人摸爬滚打长大，失去过挚爱，断送过希望，都数不清几次差点丢掉这颗脑袋，被挂在贾巴的宫殿里算得上什么——”

“所以你觉得我就和你有什么区别了吗？”莱娅轻声地打断他。韩突然停止了踱步，转过身来望向坐在床上的女人。

“我也经历过更糟的事。”莱娅的眼睛像一汪泉池，她缓缓睁开，又缓缓闭上它们，“我被帝国的舰队抓到死星上去刑讯，我亲眼看着我的母星在我眼前被炸成灰烬，就在他们承诺过不会伤害我的家人之后。我还得看着帝国的人折磨你，然后再把你送进碳化柜——而且到头来，这一切的罪魁祸首，甚至还是我的亲生父亲。”

她突然笑了起来，韩看着她，忍不住想——好了，她真是越来越像我了。

“如果我把所有的时间都用在沉溺过去的悲伤中的话，Han，我们根本不会像今天这样坐在这里。”她也从床上站了起来，抬起双手，试图去摸男人的脸颊，“我们都得学会坚强。事实上，义军里的每一个人都是舍身取义的死士，我们早就把痛苦扔在脑后了。”

她抚摸着他的脸，看着他的视线逐渐对上她的眼睛，他的双手搂上她的后背，将她朝自己拉得更近了些。

“再说了，我亲手杀了贾巴。”她耸了耸肩。

韩的眼角稍微浮起一丝笑意，他抓起莱娅放在他耳边的一只手，放到嘴边吻了吻。

“那么你呢，Leia。”他吻着她的手说道，“那你又怎么想呢？”

莱娅眨了眨眼，意识到他在说什么之后，忍不住摇了摇头：“Han——”

“我以为我们的关系自从霍斯之后已经大有进展了呢。”他又恢复了平时的那种吊儿郎当的语气，“我之前就说了，Leia，别总是说‘我们’。你想要什么呢？”

“我刚说的就是我想要的。”她松开他的手，朝着床铺的方向走去。走到床边时，她顺手捡起了之前掉到地上的盖子，并且试图将那身奴隶装再度装进盒子里放好。

韩在她身后抱起了双臂：“但你还是留着这身衣服。”他走到她身后：“如果你刚说的真的是你想要的，这套衣服早就被扔在塔图因的沙子里了。你把它留到现在，必然还有别的缘故。”

莱娅正要把盖子盖上的手停住了。

“有时我真的不知道你想要什么。”

“不要去想我要什么，公主。你要什么呢？”他弯下腰来直视着她，“尤其是在目前的情况下，你想要的就是我想要的。”

莱娅翻了个白眼，叹口气，将盖子再度扔到了一边。

“我有天迟早死在你手里。”

“这就对了，公主殿下。”韩笑着坐到了她身旁，知道莱娅并不是真的生气，而且她忽然暴躁起来的态度，不过是为了接下来的真心话做铺垫。他拉起她的一只手放在胸口，双手无意识地捏着她的手指。莱娅因为他的动作哼哼了一声，并没有要抽回手的意思。

“我留着这件衣服有两个原因。”莱娅说着伸出另一只手，将那条其实不过是一块长条布的下装从盒子里拿了出来，“尽管这是件奴隶装，而贾巴让我穿上它是为了羞辱我，但我最后还是穿着它杀死了他。”说到这时，她的眼睛里闪起了一丝难以形容的光芒：“他以为我只是个养尊处优的公主，精神上的折磨就能把我击倒。但他根本就不是在和普通的公主做对，而且他也不能奴役任何公主。”

说着她捏住了布条旁边的锁链，金属在她的手指底下发出清脆的咯哒响声，让她轻快地哼了一声。

“至于另一个原因——”随后她又伸手去拿那件胸罩，说到这时，她抬起头，望向韩的面庞。

“尽管这是件奴隶装……”她抬起一只手，轻轻地抚摸过胸罩部分的凸起，随后又划过用来遮住下身的柔软布料，“它还是很漂亮。”

她不言语了，只是看着韩，而韩被她的话里的意思和她忽然变得不可捉摸的神情搞得迷糊起来。他轻皱起眉头看着他，而莱娅似乎并不想立刻替他解惑，只是抬起没被他握住的那只手，抚上他的侧脸。

“贾巴让我在他的宫殿里穿这件衣服，是因为他知道我这样看起来很性感。”莱娅轻声说道，她的脸越凑越近，韩几乎能感觉到她温暖的呼吸喷吐在他的脸上，“而他以为，让我在公众面前展现自己的性感，是一件很耻辱的事情。”

韩咽了一口口水，他突然对这场对话的走向有了不好的预感——虽然他也没什么好抱怨的就是了。

“他们让我脱光衣服，让我穿上奴隶装，用难听的字眼叫我，以为这样就可以让我觉得难堪，让我觉得丢脸，让我觉得尊严尽失。他们以为奥德兰的公主是个未经人事的处子，会就这样被男人的侮辱和嘲笑吓坏，从而觉得无地自容——”

莱娅这时已经趴在了韩的怀里，她吻着他的侧脸，在他的耳边吐息，柔软的舌尖划过他的耳垂，让韩忍不住颤抖了一下。但莱娅依然没停止动作，她只是趁势继续坐进他的怀里，身后放着那两件衣物，韩的目光在她的身体与衣物之间来回徘徊，完全不清楚下一秒会发生什么。

“唔，我不能说我享受在贾巴宫殿里的那段经历。因为那儿又阴暗，又恶心，而且那些看到我穿这件衣服的家伙，根本不懂得欣赏它。他们只是想看我崩溃，然后用我的脆弱取乐罢了。至于我是穿着衣服，还是没穿衣服，那都不重要。如果把我从头到脚都用防寒服裹住会让我觉得屈辱的话，他们也会那么做的。”

韩伸出一只手去搂住她的腰：“我想我明白你的意思了。”

她笑起来，吻了吻他的太阳穴：“不错。”

“我能说件事吗？”韩侧过脸，成功地从恋人那里偷来了一个吻，莱娅靠在他的肩头，眼神玩味地看着他：“请说。”

“当我之前想着要和你聊一聊的时候，完全没料到事情会是这样的展开。”他诚恳地说道，同时抬起双手举在空中，莱娅则抬起双臂，搭在他的两边肩膀上，笑盈盈地看着他。

她总是——她总是能让他惊喜。

“那这么说吧，索罗将军。”她说着吻了吻他的嘴角，“以后你每次打算和我谈话的时候，都应该预料到事情会有这样的发展。”

现在韩索罗更感激自己在一开始的时候就选择关门这件事了。

“话说回来。”在解开对方衣服扣子的间隙，韩用眼睛的余光瞟向已经被二人踢到床脚的那件奴隶装，“你要拿那个怎么办？”

莱娅咽下一句呻吟，顺着他的目光转过头，随后又转了回来。

“我们可以找个时间。”她说道，“找个没有人打扰的时候……”

说着说着，她忽然停住了。韩立刻警觉地抬起头，却发现莱娅只是沉默不语，就在韩真的要开始担心之前，她再次开口，捧住爱人的脸，笑了起来。

“我觉得你能欣赏它的。”她微笑着说，“你能理解这件衣服的美丽。”

“哦，殿下。”韩吻住了她，在二人亲吻的间隙中说道，“我能欣赏的不只是衣服。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我，居然把Part 2写出来了，长达一万多字，能写这么长我是没想到的……  
> 有非常脏的肉和非常过山车的感情戏，read at your own risk.

直到韩的身影出现在她面前的镜子里，莱娅才意识到他走进了浴室，而这本是很不应该的。首先，她惊讶于韩居然已经能悄无声息地靠近她而不被发现，其次，他本就不该进来。她明明跟他说好了，让他在床上等着，虽然她编头发花的时间确实是有点长，但那也不代表他就可以这样大摇大摆地走进来。

“出去。”她仍然目不斜视，盯着镜子里面韩走得越来越近的身影，试图回想起自己刚才编到哪一绺分发了，“我还没穿好衣服。”

“您都收拾了有二十分钟了，殿下。”韩说着已经走到她身后触手可及的地方，随之飘来的是他身上散发出的一股柑橘味——那是他用来打扫千年隼的清洗剂味道。而且他走得太近，从莱娅的角度，已经无法从面前的镜子里看到他的上半张脸了——这场景让她颇觉有趣地笑了起来。

韩站在她身后，双手放上她裸露着的肩膀，目光落在她手里的头发上：“这真的有必要吗？”

“生活总得有点仪式感，何况我们都还没结婚。”莱娅哼了一声，脸上的神情却没语气听着那么尖厉。她专注在辫子的编织上，身后却突然有只大手伸过来，从她手里拿走了那根辫子。她想转过头去，却被对方的另一只手按住。

“我不是在说那个。”韩低下头，开始编织她辫子上剩余的部分，“我是说辫子。”

莱娅眨了眨眼，韩的手正按着她的头，使她只能看着镜子里的自己，和他在自己身后低头编发的身影。

“这些本来和那身衣服就是一套的。”她轻声说道，伸手到后面去摸自己已经编好了的那一部分头发，“我不觉得应该把它们落下。”

韩低着头，辫子只剩最后的一小股了。莱娅摸辫子的手一点点向下，几乎要碰到他的。韩的目光打量着她，从上到下，从金色的发卡到一对精巧的耳环，再到那件金属制的胸罩，和他也不知道该怎么称呼的一条……布。

“贾巴的其他女奴们替我编的头发。”莱娅突然开口，“如果你想问这个的话。”

韩抬头看了她一眼。从被水汽染得有点模糊的镜面上，莱娅不能完全地看清他脸上的表情，但她还是捕捉到了他眼中的那一丝被人看穿的恼意，和一点她替他问了这问题的释然。她因此笑起来，作为奥加纳议员的女儿，察言观色是她从小就掌握的技能。绝大部分的情况下，她都能一眼看穿他人的心思和想法。但明白对方在想什么，不代表她就能做出完美的回应。因为有时情感会压过理智，令她摒弃大脑不停发出的警告，跟着那颗敏感又老是上下跳个不停的心去做事。而在和韩在一起的时候，这种情况尤为常见。

韩的手忽然从她的头顶移开：他编好她的辫子了。那一根棕色的，长长的束发垂在她的脑后，拉扯得她头皮有些发疼。韩的手向前搂住她的肩膀，她便也就势向后靠去，躺进他的怀里。身后的男人低下头，轻柔地吻着她头顶的秀发，双手顺着一对白皙的臂膀，一点点地从她的肩膀滑落。直到在中途被一个金属的臂环打断。他停下动作，目光落在那上面。莱娅的手伸在他的头发里，拧着他一小绺卷曲的发尾。

“好了，出去。”莱娅突然打断他的亲昵，仰起头，抬眼瞥向站在她身后的男人，动手拍了拍他的脑袋。从这个角度，她无法看清韩的表情，但她知道他一定皱起了眉头。

“为什么？”

从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，莱娅转过身，双手搭在爱人依然穿着衬衫的胸膛上，一抹笑意还存留在唇边。她歪起头，双手攀上他的领子，开始抚摸上面细小的褶皱，同时仰着脸看向他：“我一开始就让你在外面等我，是你自己要进来的。所以——出去。”

韩果然皱着眉头，语气中有一点不加掩饰，却又有些夸张的抱怨：“你总归可以对我温柔一点的，你知道吧。”

“我知道。”她踮起脚，几乎只有脚趾头沾着地面，试图去吻他。韩内心稍微挣扎了一秒，最后还是听话地遂了公主的意，低下头去，并且抓着她的腰将她稍稍抬离地面，完成了二人之间的这个吻。

“再等我一小会儿。”她在唇齿间急促的呼吸中跟他说道，“我马上好。”

韩坐在床上，双臂撑在身后，被脱掉的靴子与长裤齐整地放在床脚的位置。莱娅还在盥洗室里不知道鼓捣什么，等待的时间甚至够他把脱下来的衣服反复叠个四五遍了。他的目光在昏暗的舱室内游离着，最终还是落向了浴室紧闭着的那扇门。不知道为何，他开始紧张。

更正——他其实是知道为什么的。他自己一个人时，甚至悄悄地会想，问题其实不出在莱娅身上，而是自己。

韩索罗是个诚实的人，起码在面对自己时，他总是诚实的。因此他没法假装自己不喜欢莱娅穿着那身奴隶装的样子，他更不能假装当自己看见莱娅的大腿和臀部几乎都裸露在外面，只有一条仿佛随时都能被掀开的红布，堪堪遮掩着她最私密敏感的部位时，没有一股血猛地从他的脑门冲向下半身。他不是正人君子，他真的不是什么正人君子——他要是个正人君子，这事可能还好办一点。可事实是，莱娅身着奴隶装的模样，能在第一时间就激起他思想深处最下流肮脏的想法。但他又清楚自己不应当如此。

他不知道莱娅在贾巴的宫殿里具体遭遇了什么，他甚至不能确定，自己从兰多，卢克和莱娅那里分别挖来的信息是百分之一百的全貌。莱娅曾穿着那身衣服，在精神和尊严，以及肉体上遭受了极大的痛苦。更糟的是，这一切还都是因他而起，如果莱娅不来救他，就不会发生之后的事情。而这其中暗含的信息令他感到极度的不适，莱娅说她爱他。她跪在贾巴宫殿里的石板地上，搂着他的肩说，用充满着爱意和安慰的声音跟他说：“一个爱你的人来救你了。”而他甚至不能在这种情况下……保护她。

他知道莱娅很坚强，他知道莱娅很勇敢，他知道公主殿下不需要任何骑士来对她鞍前马后，自己拿着爆能枪就能横扫一批千军万马，但这反而让他感觉更糟。唯一合理的解释是他的自尊心在作祟，但是这又让他找到了全新的角度鄙夷自己。怎么，他，韩索罗，一个常年游走与外环的法外之徒，无赖流氓，居然还会在乎尊严，感情，原则和道德这种只有没见过世面的私塾先生才会成天叽叽歪歪念叨的东西吗？

最糟糕的是，他还不能和莱娅说这些。一方面是他那如气球般的自负心不许他跟任何人——更不用说是莱娅——透露和之有关的任何想法。另一方面，哪怕他真找到了勇气决定和莱娅坦白，他也不知道该从何说起。所以他选择最快捷也是最有效的办法——即将这些东西全部无视，并告诉自己，如果莱娅什么都不想说，那他就什么都不必问，更不用主动提起。虽然伴随着这番逃避式举动的，是一股全新的自我厌恶感。但是，嘿，人活在世上，有几个不讨厌自己的呢。

直到他在莱娅的床底看到被她保存完好的那套衣服，他才逐渐意识到，她或许在和自己做一样的事。

或许，只是或许。

她想要的和自己想要的是一样的东西。

浴室的门忽然打开了，莱娅从里面走出来。那红布长长的，一直拖到她的脚踝。直到这时，他才注意到这套衣服居然还包括一双靴子，让他忍不住觉得好笑。但现在不是对这件奴隶装的无逻辑设计说风凉话的时候，于是他制止住了自己，转而将目光放到自己的爱人脸上。

莱娅脸红着，呼吸微妙地有些起伏。但她很快便恢复了那副高贵端庄，又不可碰触的公主仪态。她抬起下巴，对他露出一个有几分挑衅的意味的笑容，一只手放在胯上，另一只手则玩弄着身后那条长长的辫子。韩看着她在昏黄的舱内灯光中向他走来，呼吸短暂地停滞了几秒。

“你看起来真美。”

这是他脑海里出现的第一句话。

莱娅看着他，笑盈盈地对着他伸出一只手：“我知道。”

韩伸出手去，拉住她递过来的那只小手，一把将她拉进了自己怀里。他的恋人现在坐在他的怀里，双手搭在他的颈旁，目光与他的相接。柔软温暖的灯光洒在她裸露着的皮肤上，被挤在金属胸罩里的胸脯在呼吸下一起一伏。他不需要再说什么了，她也不需要他再说些什么了。

莱娅特别喜欢在接吻的时候抓他的头发，她纤细的手指伸进他的发丝里，像是在海藻中穿梭的鱼儿，紧紧地将几缕发尾缠在指间，然后用力地一握——但韩却从来不因此觉得疼，只有一种被拉扯的钝感，和从头皮处传来的星星点点的刺挠麻痒。莱娅每次这么抓他的头发，他都能被激得深吸一口气，从而不得不将张开嘴，大口获取任何处于吸收范围内的空气，从而给了莱娅更好的角度和更大的空间去入侵他的口腔。尽管他不愿承认，但莱娅可能真的比他会接吻。她一手扯着他的头发，一手捧着他的脸，舌尖轻巧地顶弄着他的舌头。韩放在她腰上的双手不由自主地收紧起来，直到他手指捏得太过用力，激出了身上人一声带着喘息的痛呼，他才回神般的松手。

他们同时睁开双眼，韩的目光向下落去，果然在莱娅白皙的腰上已经留下了一对红色的手痕。不过根据以往的经验，韩清楚那痕迹不会过夜，到了第二天自然就消了。

莱娅倒没怎么在意他在自己身上掐下的红痕，只是在他的怀里前后动了动，有意识地蹭过他推荐正充血胀立的某个器官，随后毫不掩饰语气中揶揄地微笑起来：“只是接个吻而已，你怎么就变成这样了，高手？”

“我觉得你的状况也好不到哪儿去，殿下。”韩不等她再编排出一句机巧的讽刺，就率先抬头吻住了她的嘴唇。满意地感受着莱娅被他突如其来的一吻弄得浑身颤抖的模样，同时手缓缓地探到那红布的底下去，用手背顶开盖在耻骨上的金属片，将手指直直地探入了她的阴唇之间。莱娅的双手紧抓着他的双臂，在他的食指开始于那条细缝中移动时，猛然剧烈地浑身抖了一下，在韩啃咬她嘴唇的间隙呻吟起来。

莱娅湿得厉害，比韩所预想的情况还令人兴奋。湿润的痕迹一路蔓延到她的股间，韩的手心磨蹭着她的阴户，手指试探似地伸向了她的臀缝，却也感受到了一阵腻滑的湿润。他忍不住睁开眼睛，故意用充满疑问的眼神看着莱娅，然而却心知肚明这一切的原因，以及莱娅即将做出的反应。她在凌乱的喘息中用尽全身的力气白了他一眼，同时伸手到他的内裤上方，打算以其人之道还治其人之身。

性爱是战争。是打到最后已经不会有人在乎结果，但在中途一定要全力以赴的战争。

韩稍稍往后退了退，给莱娅和自己腾出了更大的施展空间。他的爱人现在已经爬到他的身上，双腿跨在他的身侧，毫无遮掩的下身仅隔着一层布料顶着他的性器。她看起来真美，他躺在床上想着，她看起来像是星际传说里远古的女战神，赤身裸体却也散发着强大与美丽的光辉。他爱死她了，他想，只要她一声令下，自己就可以为她去死。

莱娅坐在他的身上，向后稍微移了移，双手拽住他下身最后的一层布料，将它轻巧地扯了下来。男人挺立粗大的性器便一下出现在她的眼前，她咽了咽口水，动作十分隐蔽，却还是被韩发现，并因此发出了几声被极力压制的笑。但莱娅没管他这充满嘲弄的微小举动，只是缓缓地伏下身去，臀部翘起，腰背在他的腿间勾出诱人的弧度。她的嘴唇轻轻覆上男人性器的顶端，舌尖柔软地绕着龟头舔弄了一圈，扫过顶端溢出来的液体——也就是在这一刻，韩突然明白了，她为什么一定要在和自己上床前把头发编成辫子。

这可真歹毒。他想。他现在完全不知道该把手放哪儿了。

他的上半身倚着身后的枕头堆，给了他一个视野相当好的角度来欣赏莱娅含着自己性器的场景。不管他们做过多少次，他的记忆总是会短暂地回到莱娅第一次帮他口交的时刻。奥德朗的公主在用嘴取悦男人老二的方面可以说是什么都不会，让他不得不在中间停下来四次跟对方强调“不要用牙齿”，而莱娅则有三次都顶嘴回来：“我没有用！”到最后他不得不捏着对方的下巴调整，试图帮她找到正确的感觉，只是收效甚微。但她的技巧在那之后绝对进步了，他想。

莱娅含着他的半根阴茎，口腔深处挤压着它的顶端，同时双手扶着他的大腿，拇指在他的双腿内侧留下轻微的印痕。她含不动韩的一整根性器，她自己也对此心知肚明。因此她的双手一点点地从韩的大腿内侧移开，转而扶住他的阴茎底端，力道不重不轻地揉捏着，同时伸出自己粉红色的舌头，在对方的茎体上留下一条水痕。而韩深吸一口气，双手抚上了她的肩膀和光滑的后背，拨弄起她胸罩挂在脖子上的那根吊带。他知道他很快就要去了。同时他的拇指开始轻抚起莱娅的脑后，握住了她那根辫子的顶端。

他忽然用力地一扯身下女人的辫子，莱娅随即发出一声并不响亮的痛呼，那根阴茎在她手里射了精。精液喷洒在她的脸上，下巴和脖颈上，还落了几滴到她的胸口。她抬起头，眼角因为刚才的一扯而泛了些许的泪花，脸上的其他部分则被男人的精液所覆盖。她抬起手腕，擦了擦自己的脸，没空去管自己身体上的那些。她望着靠在枕头上的韩，男人的头朝后仰着，胸膛在只解了两颗扣子的衬衫里起伏，几乎要从中破出。他的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动着，在灯光照应之下，莱娅发现他的脖颈上已经布满了汗珠。身处同样境遇的还有他的额头——被打湿的棕色发尾黏在靠近发根的地方，让她想伸出手去将它们尽数拨开，然后吻一吻那底下的人。

于是莱娅缓缓地从他的腿间爬起，按着他的小臂爬到了韩的身上与他平视。她沉重的呼吸在对方的耳边起伏，同时双手并没有移开，而是将其当做了支力点一般，紧紧按着他的手腕。虽然她明白自己就算不按住他，他也没法做什么了——但她就是想按着。

她轻笑着去吻他，沾满了精液和口水的嘴唇覆在他的唇上。韩的双手在她的手下挣扎起来，莱娅故意要和他比劲，却还是在最后被那人抽出了双手。一旦得到解放，韩的双手就快速地攀上了她的胸口，一只手伸向她的后背，开始拉扯那胸罩的结扣，另一只手则伸到胸前，捧住金属制的罩杯，手指摩擦着因为挤不进那窄小的金属片而裸露在外的肌肤。

“我不知道这件衣服原本是设计来做什么的。”他突然在接吻的间隙开口，“但一定不是用来上床穿的。”

莱娅在他的怀里眯起眼睛：“为什么这么说？”

“你自己摸摸自己的胸口就知道了，殿下。”他说着还用手背敲了敲那对硬邦邦的罩杯，传出一阵清脆的震响，“以情趣内衣的标准来说，这衣服可够差劲的。”

“这么说你对情趣内衣了解很多了，飞行员？”莱娅趴在他的胸口，一边笑着一边开始解他衬衫的扣子。一双娇小的手很快就摸进了他的衣服，攀上他的胸膛，在胸口与腹部之间的连接处留下几个细小的掐痕。韩闷哼了一声，却不肯给出更大的反应。

“我只是稍微有些见解而已。”他挑起眉，意味深长地说道。

莱娅咯咯地笑了起来，再次低头吻住他。在二人接吻的间隙，韩终于解开了那金属胸罩，并用力地将它扔到了一旁。莱娅刚要起身对他这种行为说点什么，就又被对方按进一个唇齿交融的吻。韩的一只手终于捧住了莱娅丰满的乳房，乳头因为与金属的反复摩擦早就挺立了起来，他一边用拇指搓弄着她胸口凸起的敏感，引得怀中人不断在与他接吻的空档停下来颤抖着喘息，一边手向下移去，准备把她身上的最后一片遮盖也顺势移走。莱娅却先他一步按住了他的手：“等等。”

韩睁开眼睛：“某人今天意见有点多啊。”

“我意见一直很多，你早就该知道了。”莱娅说着从他怀里爬起来，抬起一条腿，坐到了他的身边。她的双腿曲起，那条红布便朝着一边垂下，露出她整条大腿与半边的臀部，金属片仍然盖在在她的耻骨上，却让人看了只生出伸手去将其一把扯下的欲望。韩努力地将自己的视线从莱娅的腿间移开，挪到了她的脸上。

“我想和你说件事。”她说道，下意识地抬起一只手，试图将刚散落到自己鬓前的头发别到脑后。不知为何，她这句寻常的开场白令韩的心跳突然漏了一拍。

“我……一直在想这件事。”她深吸一口气，戴着臂环的那只手抚上她自己的大腿，拇指无意识地在胯骨上画着圈。像是预感到她要说什么一般，韩也缓缓地盘起腿，随后坐直了身子。这场景看上去相当滑稽，要放在平时，他肯定会借此说些什么无伤大雅的调笑言论。可在这一刻，他舌头完全打了结，目光紧紧地钉在莱娅脸上，仿佛她要宣判的是谁的死刑。莱娅抬起头，看着韩面无表情的脸，无声地咬住了自己的口腔内壁。

“我……”她甚至不再看他了，转而将目光移到了手边的床单上，盯着床上没被灯光照到的一片阴影，“我想让你操我。”

韩吓得咳嗽了一声。

“呃，公主，无意冒犯。”他试图用急促的呼吸声来掩饰自己的情绪波动，“你以为我们过去的几个月里一直在做什么？”

莱娅却没笑，她皱起眉头，露出一副像是后悔自己说了刚才那些话的神情。韩下意识地伸出手去，想握住她的手，却被对方提前躲开了。

“……我不是那个意思。”她轻声说道，抬起眼，在昏黄的灯光下看着他。

韩看着她，两个人的目光撞在一起。他恍然间注意到莱娅的半个身子都红了，红潮从她的额头开始，一路向下蔓延到胸口，将她乳房之间的肌肤都染成了酡色。她将将抬起一条胳膊，抱住另一只的手肘，双手交叠在胸前，手指放在鼻尖下，撇过头去，沉默着不言语。

就在这时韩忽然明白了她的意思。

“哦。”他顿了顿，“你是说——”

“是的。”莱娅急切地开口道，似乎不想听他说完完整的句子。韩的一只手忽地抖了起来，令他不得不抓紧了手边的床板，好抑制这没来由的身体反应。他撑起上半身，从靠坐转为跪在床上的姿势，朝着莱娅的方向移动过去，并缓缓地向她伸出了双臂。他将身材娇小的爱人搂进了怀里，让对方趴在自己的胸口。莱娅捏着他衬衫上最后紧扣着的一颗扣子，头埋进他的颈窝间。

“当然。”他听见自己说道，“我为什么会说不？”

“我不知道。”莱娅趴在他的怀里喃喃道，震动隔着胸口传到他的耳朵里。他听见她叹了口气，却不知是因为释然还是别的原因，“大概是我担心你会看不起我。”

韩皱起眉： “我永远都不会看不起你。”

“真的？”她笑了起来，声音里却有一股难以忽略的自嘲意味。尽管韩看不见她的脸，却能想象她此刻的表情，“大概是因为我看不起自己来着。”

韩低下头去，难以置信地望着莱娅。她也仰头看向他，抿起嘴，摇了摇头：“我知道这很傻。”

“是很傻。”他几乎是在嚷了。“嘿，殿下，不管是在什么样的情境中，或者是出于什么样的原因，你都不应该担心别人——尤其是我——会因这种事而看不起你！”

“别用那种语气跟我说话！”她猛地从他的怀里挣扎出来，咬住自己的拇指，急促地呼吸着，“再说了，讲道理总是比做容易多了，不是吗？”

韩这才注意到自己不知何时提高的音量。他不该这样的，这件事的重点是莱娅，她的想法，她的感受才是最重要的。而他眼下最不该做的，就是把自己的烦躁和困扰带到这其中去。他深呼吸了两下，缓缓地垂下自己的双手：“是。”

“我选择现在跟你提这件事，是因为——因为我觉得这是个合适的时机。”她缓缓举起了双手，再度抚上自己的臂膀，形成一个环抱的姿势，交叉在自己的胸前，抚摸着暴露在空气中裸露的肌肤，“就像我之前跟你说的，这是件奴隶的衣服。我因此非常，非常地讨厌它。但与此同时，它又是件很漂亮的衣服，是一件很性感的装束。更重要的是——”

莱娅颤抖起来，她的呼吸抖得宛如风中的落叶，紧紧地咬着右手的拇指。

“更重要的是——这也是我最开始讨厌它的原因——穿上这样的衣服会让我觉得很……”她皱起眉头，似乎光是想到那两个字就让她觉得十分不适，令韩一度要忍不住伸出手去制止她。但他还是没有那么做，或许是因为他心里清楚，莱娅若是说出来那两个字，会让她更好受一些。

“……脆弱。”

也只有在这样极少见的时刻，韩才会忽然意识到，公主殿下遇到自己的时候年仅十九岁，也不过就是个小姑娘。

连他都常忽略这一点，或许是因为公主太强大了，太勇武了，太骄傲了，让他常把她当作了同龄人，甚至是有着同样人生经历的同龄人，而不是一个女孩。他知道她和卢克其实一般大，但却常常难以在心里将这两个事实联系在一起，因为卢克看起来就是个小孩：机巧，灵光，有着太阳般的蓬勃朝气，可身上依然存着孩子气的天真与直率。 但莱娅却是一颗冰冷的月亮，总是在黑暗的长夜里孤独地运转着，在生命的传说里占着与恒星几乎相等的地位，让人都忘了，她其实只是一颗和行星比起来都过于娇小的卫星。虽说她宁愿别人想不起这个事实，也不需要别人来窥探她没被恒星照耀到的阴影。

“这样的情况发生过许多次，Han，我不只是在说贾巴宫殿里发生的事情。我曾不止一次地在某些情况下，不得不正视自己的软弱，但我不喜欢那样，我一点也不喜欢——”

韩试探性地伸出手，将手掌轻轻地放到她的肩上，她没有反抗，甚至还朝他凑近了些。于是韩渐渐地放低了身躯，用小腿垫着自己的重心跪下，来回活动着他的拇指，磨蹭着他手底下莱娅的肩头。她的手因此往上挪了挪，正好能与他的手掌边缘相触。

“Leia，我能跟你说件事吗？”韩突然开口了，“我们刚离开塔图因的那几天里，我其实一直都在因为碳冻的后遗症犯病。”

莱娅忽地皱起眉头。

“我没告诉任何人，楚伊，兰多，卢克。当然，我也没告诉你。”

“但我们——”莱娅不敢相信地瞪着他，“我们睡在一个舱室里。”

“现在你知道我藏得有多好了吧。”他忽然笑起来，好像是刚提到什么值得自豪的事情一般。但那笑容转瞬即逝，他摇了摇头，看向不远处的莱娅，抬起手来：“看到没，殿下，我们有着差不多的毛病。”

“Han。”

“这还不是我全部瞒着你的事，就像我知道你也很多事没告诉我一样。”他耸了耸肩，“但我们不用一下子全都把话说清，毕竟日子还长。何况——”

他顿了顿：“——我大概开始习惯在你面前当个不那么骄傲的人了。”

莱娅闭上眼睛，重重地呼出一口气。她抬起覆在自己肩上的一只手，伸出去拉住了韩空闲的那只。韩顺势将她拉进怀里，一只手抚上爱人的后背，手指一点点摩擦过她脊柱的凹陷，听着对方在自己的怀里逐渐发出温软的呼噜声。莱娅头靠在他的肩上，手指落在他的锁骨间。

“所以告诉我吧，Leia。你心里是又是怎么想的呢？”

莱娅抬起一只手指，在他的胸口上画着圈。

“我想。”她低声说道，臂膀蜷曲着，身子紧紧地贴着他的胸口，“我大概也准备好在你面前做个不那么勇敢的人了。”

她没有抬头，却感觉得到韩的喉结上下动了动。两人就这么沉默着相拥了一小会儿，直到韩突然开口：“殿下，恐怕你得说的更详细些。”

莱娅摇起头来：“不，Han……别得寸进尺。”

“这不叫得寸进尺。告诉我你是怎么想的，leia。”韩紧握住她放在自己胸口的那只手，“再说了，我想听你说。”

莱娅抬起头盯着他，一副生气了的模样。但韩知道她并不是真的对自己恼火，只是在积攒开口的勇气而已。因此他将手按在她的后背上，一点点地下移，直到他的手指能够点着她的腰窝。莱娅则趴在他的胸口，一只手放在他的大腿上。

“你知道我为什么在洗手间里待那么久吗？”她忽然开口道。韩轻笑了一声，把她搂得更紧：“殿下，别把政治那一套搬到床上来。我是不会允许你用问题回答另一个问题的。”

“我在做准备。”她自顾自地说了下去，不去理会他自以为幽默的评论，“从你找出这套衣服的那一刻起，我就在想这件事了。我觉得我迟早要跟你说的。这是我想要的，Han，而且我心里总隐隐约约地觉得……这也是你想要的。”

“这么说你知道我想要什么？”他低下头，将脸埋进她的颈窝里，本就低沉的声音此时听起来更像是巴松管的震动。莱娅浅笑起来，在他怀里稍稍挺直了身子：

“我当然知道你要什么，而且我想通了——我这么想要你，你也想要我。为什么要让我自己的心结横在我们之间，阻止我们去享受未来的美好事物呢？”她转过脸去，额头碰上韩的额头。韩闭着眼睛，点着头聆听她的话语。

“再说了，我亲手杀了那混蛋。”她笑起来，韩随即睁开眼睛，隔着睫毛与不甚明亮的灯光欣赏起莱娅忽然明艳的笑容，“不管他想对我做什么，他都没机会了。不仅如此，我还重新回到了你身边，穿着这身他用来奴役和欺侮我的衣服取悦你。”

韩的喉结忽地动了一下。

“你是唯一有此资格的人，索罗先生。”她的脸越靠越近，最终在韩的唇上落下一个吻。韩顺势张口含住她的下唇，吮吸着那片饱满的软肉，分开之后，又在上面落了个蜻蜓点水的吻。莱娅仰着脸，在吻与喘息之间浅笑着说道：“至于其他的想靠击垮我来寻欢取乐的倒霉蛋——就让我们在这些人的坟墓上做爱吧。”

韩忍不住因为她的这句话而笑了起来。他情不自禁地抬起她的手，拉到自己的唇边亲了一下：“我深感荣幸，殿下。”

莱娅也因为他的这个举动而轻笑起来。空闲的那只手重新覆上他的胸膛，充满暗示地向下抚摸去。

“你想现在就开始吗？”他侧过头去吻她的耳朵和颈窝，柔软的发丝蹭着她的下巴，挠得她痒痒的，“你要是没准备好，我们也可以再等一段时间。”

“我特意现在跟你说，可不是为了让你等到明天再开始的。”莱娅说着搂住了他的脖颈，“想做什么就做吧，你个无赖。”

“我可不是无赖。”韩煞有介事地抬起头，鼻尖顶着她的脸颊，“我是个正经人，公主。你应该最清楚这一点。”

“少来了。”莱娅伸出手在他背上掐了一把，“没事，我喜欢无赖。”

他顺势抱着怀里的人，将对方压在了床上。韩低头一路吻到莱娅的胸口，一手握住她的乳房，同时含住另一边的乳首，任由对方在蜷紧双腿的同时抓紧了自己的头发。他的手再次滑向莱娅的双腿之间，为了让他进入得方便，莱娅将腿分得更开，几乎将他整个身子都挤在里面。那金属片其实比看起来要紧得多，但倒不妨碍韩的手指长驱直入。莱娅的入口过于湿润，他几乎毫无阻力地就推进了第一根手指，而第二根手指则沾着她自己的体液绕着入口处打圈，同时磨蹭着她充血挺立的阴蒂。莱娅的双腿下意识地收紧，头向后仰去，脸深埋在床单之间。

“看着我，Leia。”他伸手扳过她的脸。奥德朗公主的眼睛已经几乎在情欲的冲刷之下无法张开，却还是撑着望向了身上的男人，因为对方在自己腿间的动作控制不住地发出了几声呜咽。韩看着她，看着她头顶闪闪发光的金色发饰，看着她耳垂上闪耀的耳环，看着她被臂环箍着的雪白臂膀，还有她腿间的那块半遮半掩的红布。她真的太美了，他想。他的爱人是全银河系最漂亮的美人，别人说什么都不能改变他在这方面的意见。

他的手又在莱娅的腿间动了起来，她的眼角因此抽搐了一下，胸部呼吸紊乱地起伏着，下意识地朝着身下男人的手指上挺动。韩低下头去吻她，迎接他的则是一对颤抖而又急切的唇瓣。莱娅的双臂爬上他的后颈，而他则同时在对方的身体里蜷起了手指。第三根手指在她身体入口的边缘试探着，莱娅收紧了身体，充血的入口一张一合——韩的手指上有许多细小的斑痕，有些是握枪留下来的茧子，有些是舵盘磨出来的痕迹，还有些则是打理飞船时割到的细小伤口，莱娅清楚上面每一道痕迹的位置。此刻她则能清晰地感受到，那些她再熟悉不过的痕迹正摩擦着她柔软敏感的体内，惹得她不时蜷起脚趾，或是侧过头对着床单呻吟。

韩忽然将自己的手指从她体内抽离，莱娅瘫在床上喘息着，抬头想去寻找对方的视线，却被一双手拖住了后腰。她的爱人将她抱起，整个人翻过来放在床上，令她的手肘和胸部着地，随后从她的身后趴了上来。韩再次勃起的性器摩擦着她的臀缝，莱娅低低地呻吟了两声，刚想回过头去看他一眼，对方一把抓住了她的辫子，扯着她的头往后仰去，令她的脖颈被迫在拉力之下弯出一个弧度。韩的嘴唇就在这时贴了上来，和他的双手一起盖上她的身子。他的左手捧住她一边的乳房揉搓起来，另一只手则扶住她的胯骨，手心蹭过挂着红布条的那根金属细线，接着便探进了她的身后，抵住了她的臀瓣。她忽然想起来要跟他说些什么，但还没开口，两根手指就伸进了她微张的口内。韩趴在她耳边吹着气，发出柔软的低音，像是在安抚她的神经。她稍微地挣扎了两下，就不再动了。

“如果你想我停下来，就告诉我。”

她在压抑的喘息之间笑了一声：“你想做什么？”

他在她的耳边又落下一个吻：“你马上就知道了。”

他的手再一次伸进她的阴唇内，却没有深入她的体内，只是在入口处逗留了一圈，将手指上粘得都是她体内流出来的淫液。莱娅疑惑地瞪大了眼睛，却在他手指逐渐下滑的时候意识到了他的目的。她因此忽地绷紧了四肢，身体不自主地向前倒去，完全地趴在双臂之前，后庭高高抬起。身后男人的动作从而变得更加畅通无阻。她湿得太厉害了，大腿和臀缝之间全流淌着黏滑的液体。韩一把掀开了她身后的红布，将一根手指探进了她的后穴。她趴在自己双臂内尖叫起来，却没有喊停。

她的后穴和她的阴道一样又湿又软，而且还要更紧致一些。跪在莱娅的身后，韩的视角令他能将那块红布底下的景色尽收眼底。莱娅的臀型特别好看，他很早以前就注意到了。但没有哪一件衣服，能像这条悬挂在金属片和细线之间的红布这般，将她的臀胯勾勒得格外诱人。他弯下身去，亲吻着她身后裸露的肌肤，并感受着手下女孩身体的颤动。他的手指在莱娅的体内旋转挺动着着，努力让她适应异物的入侵。而公主本人则趴在床上被那又疼又酸的触感搞得天旋地转，除了发出近乎抽噎的声音之外，什么也说不出来。

“你做了什么吗？”韩的声音忽然从她背后传来。莱娅软绵绵地抬起眼睛，试图侧过脸去看他：“唔……你什么意思？”

“你里面湿得厉害。”韩说着往她的身体内推进了第二根手指，一本正经地解释道，“我不觉得这是正常情况，殿下。”

“我跟你说了……啊！”她随着他的动作轻喘起来，只能将脸重新埋回臂弯之中，“……我在浴室里准备过了。”

韩挑起了眉毛，如果莱娅此时能看着他的话，眼角一定会闪过一抹计谋得逞的灵光。他摇了摇头，他伸手拍了一下莱娅的臀肉，又在从女孩的身体里激出一声呻吟。“我觉得你这样有失公主的品格，殿下。”

“那你要怎么做？”莱娅抬起头，她的辫子一路下滑，蹭过她的尾骨，在腰窝的地方滑了下去。韩的语气毫无变化，只是用手指在莱娅的体内弯曲扩充着：“只能说幸好我很擅长对付不听话的公主。”

莱娅咯咯地笑了起来，但还没等她笑完，韩就提醒了她目前所处的境地。他将第三根手指伸入莱娅的体内，引得她一阵扭动，原本挂在腰间的金色系带也往前滑了不少，渐渐地垂到她肋骨的位置，从而将她的下身完全地暴露在男人的面前。莱娅的十指紧紧拉扯着身下的床单，布满细汗的额头和布料贴在一起。她受够了，她想要他，她已经等这一刻等了好久，如果不是韩的半个身子都压在她身上令她不能动弹，她一定早翻过身去骑到他身上了。但同时她又有些享受这种被对方压制的状态。他的手里，眼里，心里全都是她——

“Han……”她迷迷糊糊地喊起来，语气难得的可怜，“别让我求你……”

“你可经常让我求你呢，殿下。”韩故意斤斤计较地说道，却将手指一起抽出了莱娅的体内。莱娅一下子身子瘫软下去，脸还埋在床单里，声音闷闷地呢喃道：“别那么叫我……”

韩忽然顿了一下。

“当然，Leia。”

他的性器就顶在她的身后，莱娅下意识地吞了口口水，知道即将发生的事情，身体不由得泛起了一阵兴奋的红潮。她感受着韩的阴茎逐渐推进她的体内，第一次接受异物的甬道紧张地收缩着，她努力地放松自己的身体，给予对方更好的接纳，同时韩的手也覆了上来，一路滑过她的肚皮，探进了她的阴唇之间。她突然很想亲他——但她亲不成，因此她只是回过头，吻着对方的喉结和脖颈，嘴唇上都是汗液的咸味。她抓住了自己的辫子，挣扎着将它甩到对方的右肩上，从后面绕过他的脖子，并抬起另一只手，从左边抓住了丝带底下的发尾。韩感觉到那结实的绳发缠上了自己，从而低下头去咬她的耳廓。他又听见了莱娅的笑声，气喘吁吁的，带着一丝得意洋洋的意味，令他多少有点被挑衅了的感觉。因此他双手扶住她的胯骨，忽然朝着她的身体深处顶去。莱娅果然被这突如其来的进攻顶得软了身子，左手一松，那辫子的发尾就这么从韩的左肩上滑了下去。她气恼地拍着他的胳膊，身后的男人对此不予理会，接着开始在她的体内挺动起来。韩的手指也随之进入了她的阴道，两根手指轻易地在她的入口内进出，拇指则磨蹭着她的阴蒂。莱娅知道他再这么下去，自己不用一会儿就高潮了。于是她闭上了双眼，头整个靠在他的肩上，金色的发卡硌着他的下颔线，韩的攻势越来越快速和猛烈，让她竟然有了头晕目眩的感觉，一种令她全身如触电一般颤抖的快感从她的小腹开始堆积，最终蔓延到了她的全身。她随后尖叫着高潮了，身前身后的穴道都收紧起来，夹着入侵在其中的异物。

她知道韩不要再过多久也会射了的，但在高潮之后，她甚至没有力气去夹紧自己的双腿，更不要说收紧裹挟着对方阴茎的穴道。于是她只能仰着头，臂环随着身后男人的冲击摩擦着他的乳首，发卡在他的颚骨上留下红痕，她承受着他，包容着他，感受着他的欲望。韩在她的耳边喘着呻吟，其中夹杂着些几乎不成字句的家乡母语。莱娅的科雷利亚语并不熟练，但依然足够她在这混乱的环境之中听懂他的呢喃。

“我爱你。”他说，同时嘴唇贴着她的额头，“我爱你。”

他射在了莱娅的体内，射精时捏紧了她的手掌，把她的手心掐得发疼。但她却没空去抱怨，只是头靠着爱人的肩膀，缓缓地与他一起倒在已经被拉扯得凌乱的床铺上。她从他的身上滚下来，小心地不去刺激到腿间的酸软处，气喘吁吁地蜷在他的臂弯里。她感觉到男人的精液开始从她的身体里流出来——一会儿可得去洗干净——她迷迷糊糊地想。

他们在床上沉默着躺了一会儿，一时间舱室里唯一可辨的只有二人此起彼伏的呼吸声。又过了一会儿，韩转过身来，一手从身后抱住莱娅的腰肢，一手伸去扯开了她头上的缎带。他的手探进那跟没了束缚的辫子之间，用手指拨开一片棕色的云海，随后又将她头顶的发夹取下。莱娅的头发便完全散了下来，因为造型的缘故卷曲着，韩深吸了一口气，将脸埋进了那深色的瀑布。

莱娅哼了一声，往他的怀里靠去。韩的另一只手这时也伸到了前面来，握住她放在身前的手，揉捻着她左手上的每一根手指。忽然间，他停了下来。

“嫁给我。”他说，脸还埋在莱娅的长发与后颈间。

“什么？”莱娅在逐渐袭来的困意中恍惚地抬起头。

“让我做你的丈夫。”他说着，手里还捏着莱娅的左手。

“为什么？”莱娅转过头去，脸上的表情精准地卡在无语和好笑之间，“再说了，你也不能在床上跟人求婚。”

“戒指在门边柜子第二排的第三个抽屉里。”韩仿佛完全没被影响到地继续说道，“而且我今天已经对着你下跪过了。”

莱娅无奈地笑了起来，双手放在他的手臂上，轻轻地按着那儿的皮肤：“但是——为什么？”

韩从她的手和身子底下抽出胳膊，将她整个人扳了过来。他低头望着她的眼睛，随后目光又在鼻尖和嘴唇之间来回徘徊。他伸手去摘下了她的耳环，放在头顶的柜子上，然后又伸出手去拉住她的一双手，将它们裹在自己的掌心里。他低下头，又抬起眼看着她说道：

“因为这是我想要的。”他轻声说道，“而且也是你想要的。”

莱娅望向他的眼睛，观察着科雷利亚人神态上的变化，比她年长十岁的这个男人极少在她面前露出这样的神情。她记忆中仅有的一次，是他们在云城的时候，她装作漫不经心地提起飞船修好之后二人即将面临的分别。然后她抬头看向坐在她对面的走私犯，难得地在他的眼中看到了一种介于痛苦和逃避之间的眼神。事后想想，那是她所见过的，韩索罗最接近动情的一次。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”她的手在韩的掌心间动了动。韩抿着嘴唇，低头望着二人手掌交握的地方，点了点头。

“我知道，Leia。”他的呼吸忽然变得短促起来，“我知道。”

他低下目光又抬起，等他的视线再度与莱娅相撞时，忽然令她感到一阵电流窜过她的背脊。他当然知道这意味着什么，她想。他早就知道了，早在更久之前，在霍斯的雪地上，他就会用这种眼神看着她，说，殿下，你最好承认你喜欢我。

你最好承认你喜欢我，殿下。多简单的事啊——你都不需要做什么，只要说你爱我就好，给我一个承诺，哪怕是虚假的都好。从那之后，不管是什么刀山火海，只要你一声令下，我都会心甘情愿为你赴死的。说你需要我吧，我怕的只是你不需要我。

她将一只手从包裹着她双手的掌心里抽出来，捧着韩的脸，在他的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。

“我要去浴室了。”她低声说道，“你可以跟我一起来。等我们洗好澡之后，你再去拿戒指，把之前跟我说的话重复一遍。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的cp美学：愿意在一个人面前脆弱和能够为一个人勇敢是同等级别的emotional dedication。尤其是对两个傲娇来说。  
> 


End file.
